harry_potterfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Lenka Láskorádová
"Dívka působila dojmem potrhlé výstřednosti. Snad to bylo tím, že měla hůlku zastrčenou za levým uchem, snad tím, že měla kolem krku náhrdelník ze zátek od máslového ležáku, nebo tím, že časopis, který četla, držela vzhůru nohama." ''-Harryho popis Lenky 'Lenka Láskorádová' (Luna Lovegood, *13. února 1981) je čarodějka, jediné dítě a dcera Xenophilia a Pandory Láskorádových. Když bylo Lence devět let, její matka zemřela při experimentu s kouzly. Lenku vychoval její otec, šéfredaktor časopisu Jinotaj. Žili spolu v domě, který připomínal šachovou věž, nedaleko Vydrníku svatého Drába. Lenka chodila do Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích v letech 1992-1999 a byla zařazena do Havraspáru. Ve čtvrtém ročníku se připojila k Brumbálově armádě, organizaci vedené Harrym Potterem, a stala se jejím významným členem. Účastnila se Bitvy na oddělení záhad (1996) a Bitvy o Astronomickou věž (1997) a podílela se na pokračování Brumbálovy armády poté, co nad Bradavicemi převzali kontrolu Smrtijedi Lorda Voldemorta. Před Vánočními prázdinami (1997) byla Lenka unesena Smrtijedy kvůli politickým názorům svého otce a po několik měsíců byla vězněna ve sklepení sídla Malfoyových. Spolu s dalšími vězni byla osvobozena Dobbym na jaře 1998 a zůstala v Lasturové vile až dokud se nevrátila do Bradavic, aby se zapojila do poslední bitvy Druhé kouzelnické války. Po válce se Lenka stala magizooložkou a nakonec se vdala za Rolfa Scamandera, se kterým má dvojčata Lorcana a Lysandera. Její dobří přátelé Harry Potter a Ginny Weasleyová po ní pojmenovali svou dceru, Lily Lenku. Biografie Dětství (1981-1992) Lenka se narodila 13. února 1981 a byla jediné dítě Xenophillia a Pandory Láskorádových. Když bylo Lence 9 let, tak její matka zemřela při nepovedeném experimentu. Poté ji vychovával pouze její otec. Jelikož byla Lenka svědkem matčiny smrti, byla od té doby schopna vidět testrály. Bradavická léta (1992-1998) Lenka navštěvovala Školu čar a kouzel v Bradavicích v letech 1992 až 1998 a byla zařazena do Havraspárské koleje. Spolužáci si ji často dobírali kvůli jejímu zvláštnímu chování a neobvyklým názorům. Někdy během jejích prvních školních let jí také začali říkat "Střelenka Láskorádová". Lenka se seznámila a spřátelila s Ginny Weasleyovou, která chodila do stejného ročníku. V létě roku 1994 se zúčastnila Mistrovství světa ve famfrpálu, na které šla se svým otcem. Čtvrtý ročník ''"Tady je přece dost místa, je tam jen Lenka Střelenka...Neblázni, vždyť je docela fajn." -''Ginny Weasleyová představuje Lenku Nevilu Longbottomovi Ve čtvrtém ročníku se Lenka seznámila a skamarádila s Harrym Potterem, Ronaldem Weasleym, Hermionou Grangerovou a Nevilem Longbottomem. Věřila Harrymu, že se Lord Voldemort vrátil. Účastnila se také undergroundové skupiny obrany proti černé magii zvané Brumbálova armáda, kterou vedl Harry. Aby se pokusili přimět lidi věřit Harryho příběhu, zařídila Harrymu Hermiona intervew s Ritou Holoubkovou U Tří košťat - doprovázela je Lenka, která později přinutila svého otce otisknout rozhovor v Jinotaji. Výtisky se okamžitě vyprodaly, každý Bradavický student a nejspíš i profesor si rozhovor přečetl díky tomu, že Jinotaj v Bradavicích Dolores Umbridgeová zakázala. Ke konci školního roku měl Harry vizi, ve které byl jeho kmotr, Sirius Black, mučen Lordem Voldemortem na Odboru záhad. Lenka a Ginny držely stráž, zatímco se Harry a Hermiona snažili vloupat do kabinetu profesorky Umbridgeové, aby mohli použít její krb a pokusit se kontaktovat Siriuse, přičemž Ron měl za úkol rozptýlit Umbridgeovou. Všichni byli chyceni, společně s Nevillem Longbottomem, Umbridgeovou a členy Vyšetřovatelského sboru. Harry a Hermiona zavedli Umbridgeovou do Zapovězeného lesa a Lenka, Ginny, Ron a Neville mezitím unikli svým zadržitelům z hradu. Když se poté znovu setkali v lese, Harry naplánoval cestu na Ministerstvo kouzel. Lenka navrhla, že by se tam mohli dostat na testrálech. Pomohla Ronovi, Hermioně a Ginny na testrály nasednout, protože pro ně byli neviditelní, a na svého si sedla "jako by to dělala každý den". Šest členů Brumbálovy armády tedy odletělo na Ministerstvo kouzel a dostalo se až na Odbor záhad, kde Lenka i Harry zaslechli hlasy vycházející zpoza závoje uprostřed jedné ze zde ukrytých místností. Nedlouho poté padli do pasti dvanácti Smrtijedů. Lenka se účastnila následující bitvy. Ochránila Rona, který byl zasažen matoucím kouzlem, napadla smrtijeda, který se chytil Ginniina kotníku, kouzlem, které zničilo model planety Pluto - ten vybuchl u smrtijedovy tváře a způsobil Ginny zlomeninu kotníku. Lenka vedla zmateného Rona a zraněnou Ginny pryč až se nakonec opět setkali s Harrym a Nevillem. Lenka byla jedna z posledních členů B.A., který padl. Nakonec ji zasáhla omračující kletba. Vědomí nabyla těsně před koncem bitvy a přežila relativně bez zranění. Na konci školního roku si Lenka promluvila s Harrym, který smutnil po svém kmotrovi. Pověděla mu o smrti její maminky a o její víře, že se s ní jednou znovu setká. Toto léto jela Lenka a její otec do Švédska a s použitím peněz od Denního věštce za otisknutí Jinotajského rozhovoru s Harrym se pokusili najít a chytit muchlorohého chropotala. Pátý ročník '''Harry Potter': "Tak co škola?" Lenka: "Ale jo, docela to ujde. Jen se mi trochu stýská po B.A. Zato Ginny je fajn. Tuhle přinutila dva kluky na hodině přeměňování, aby mi přestali říkat 'Střelenko'..." Harry Potter: ''"Nechtěla bys se mnou dneska jít na ten Křiklanův večírek?"'' V tomto školním roce Lenku čekaly zkoušky NKÚ. Na cestě do Bradavic jela v kupé s Harrym Potterem a Nevillem Longbottomem. Měla s sebou nové vydání Jinotaje, o kterém tvrdila, že jde na dračku díky Harryho rozhovoru. Na očích měla Strašibrýle, které byly zdarma součástí časopisu. Byla velmi zklamaná, že už nebudou pokračovat s B.A. Když se Harryho zeptala Romilda Vaneová, jestli se nechce připojit k ní a jejím kamarádům v jiném kupé, pohrdajíc Lenkou a Nevillem, Harry ji chladně odmítl s tím, že jsou to jeho přátelé. Lenka poznamenala, že lidé očekávají, že se Harry bude přátelit s lidmi, kteří jsou více "cool", než jsou oni; on odpověděl, že ona a Neville jsou 'cool' a patří mezi jeho nejbližší a nejdůvěryhodnější přátele. Vánoce se blížily a Lenka utěšovala Hermionu Grangerovou poté, co ji Ron Weasley zesměšňoval na hodině Přeměňování a ona s pláčem utekla do dívčí koupelny, Lenka našla uplakanou Hermionu a Harry Hermionu hledal, aby jí mohl vrátit knihy, které nechala ve třídě. Poté, co Hermiona odešla, Harry pozval Lenku, aby s ním šla jako kamarádka na Vánoční párty profesora Křiklana - Lenka s nadšením nabídku přijala. Lenka si na Vánoční večírek oblékla volánkovité stříbrné šaty, které přitahovaly chichotání ostatních hostů, ale ve skutešnosti vypadaly celkem pěkně. Konverzovala s několika lidmi a zvláště měla zájem o upířího hosta Sanguiniho. Tento rok Lenka také nahradila Zachariáše Smithe ve funkci famfrpálového komentátora. Spoustě lidí se zdálo Lenčino komentování strašné a otravné, jelikož zapomínala jména hráčů, spekulovala o tom, zda Smith netrpí "pouštivým postižením" nebo se zajímala o zajímavě tvarovaný mrak. Nikdy vlastně nekomentovala skóre a musela to za ni dělat profesorka McGonagallová. Nicméně Ronovi přišel její komentář velmi zábavný a řekl "povím vám, že tu Lenku začínám mít vážně rád", přestože mu dříve přišla velmi zvláštní a poněkud otravná. Jednou Lenka předala Harrymu lístek od Albuse Brumbála s informací o další soukromé hodině. Na konci školního roku napadli Bradavice Smrtijedi a Lenka byla jedna z členů Brumbálovy armády, kteří se Bitvy o astronomickou věž účastnili, spolu s Nevillem, Ginny, Ronem a Hermionou. Harry požádal Lenku a Hermionu aby sledovaly Snapeův kabinet, což udělaly, ale Snape jim řekl, že jsou na hradě Smrtijedi a poslal ohlídat profesora Kratiknota, o kterém tvrdil, že zkolaboval. Členové B.A. byli téměř nedotknutelní, protože jim Harry dal všem zbytek lektvaru Felix Felicis, a všichni bitvu přežili bez škrábnutí až na Nevilla, který byl zraněn, ale brzy se uzdravil. Lenka mu pomáhala posadit se, když se společně účastnili Brumbálova pohřbu na sklonku školního roku. Šestý ročník Harry Potter: "Láskorádovi jsou dost... neobvyklá rodina. Klidně se mohlo stát, že na něj někde narazil a myslel si, že je to průřez hlavou muchlorohého chropotala nebo něco takového. No, já sám nevím, co to ti chropotalové jsou, ale Xenophilius i s dcerou po nich prý jezdívají každé prázdniny pátrat; To je ona." Viktor Krum:'' "Proč ona tóhle dělá?"'' Harry Potter: ''"Nejspíš se chce zbavit strachopuda."'' 1. srpna 1997 byla Lenka a její otec hosty na svatbě Billa Weasleyho a Fleur Delacourové, která se konala v doupěti. Lenka snadnou poznala Harryho Pottera, přestože byl s použitím mnoholičného lektvaru maskován za Weasleyovic bratrance, jen podle jeho výrazu. Na naléhání svého otce si oblékla žluté šaty a ve vlasech měla slunečnici. Její otec věřil, že nošení barev slunce na svatbách nosí štěstí. Lenka seděla u stejného stolu jako Harry, Hermiona a Ron. V jednu chvíli, pod vlivem trpasličího kousnutí, začala tančit sama, točila se na tanečním parketu s rukama nad hlavou a přitáhla k sobě nemalou pozornost. Ještě ten den padlo Ministerstvo kouzel do rukou Lorda Voldemorta, takže Bradavice, do kterých se Lenka vracela, byly pod kontrolou Smrtijedů. 1. září prohledali Smrtijedi Bradavický express, ale nenašli, co hledali - Harry do vlaku nenastoupil. Severus Snape se stal bradavickým ředitelem a Smrtijedi Alekta a Amycus Carrowovi se stali profesory. Na začátku školního roku se Lenka, Ginny a Neville pokusili pro Harryho ukrást z ředitelovy pracovny Nebelvírův meč, Snape je ale chytil a poslal je za trest s Hagridem do zapovězeného lesa. Ti tři obnovili a vedli Brumbálovu armádu, která se snažila sabotovat kontrolu Smrtijedů a pomoci Harrymu, Ronovi a Hermioně - kteří se honili za viteály - jakkoli to šlo. Při cestě domů na vánoční prázdniny byla Lenka unesena Smrtijedy kvůli tomu, co psal její otec o podpoře Harryho Pottera do Jinotaje. Únos a útěk Hermiona Grangerová: "Kde je Lenka? Zeptáme se, co si o tom myslí ona." Ron Weasley:'' "Je to zbabělá stará baba. Lenka má desetkrát větší kuráž."'' Mělo se za to, že byla Lenka vězněna v Azkabanu, ve skutečnosti ji drželi ve sklepení Malfoyovic sídla, spolu se známým výrobcem hůlek - Garrickem Ollivanderem. Její otec byl tak zoufalý, že se pokusil předat Harryho, Rona a Hermionu Ministerstvu výměnou za svou dceru. Trio uteklo, Hermiona si však dala záležet na tom, aby Smrtijedi, kteří si pro ně přišli, zahlédli Harryho. Dům Láskorádových byl poničen výbuchem rohu třaskavce a Xenophilius byl odveden do Azkabanu. Malfoyovy vězně brzy doplnili Harry, Ron, Dean Thomas a skřet Griphook, zatímco Hermionu mučila Bellatrix Lestrangeová a snažila se z ní dostat informace. Poté, co Lenka pomohla ostatním z provazů, se objevil domácí skřítek Dobby, který je přišel zachránit. Přemístil se s Lenkou, Deanem a Ollivanderem do Lasturové vily, domova Billa a Fleur Weasleyových, a potom se vrátil aby pomohl uniknout Harrymu, Hermioně, Ronovi a Griphookovi. Při jejich záchraně zemřel, Lenka Dobbymu zavřela oči a když byl pohřben, poděkovala mu za záchranu. Lenka zůstala v Lasturové vile až do Bitvy o Bradavice. Během svého pobytu se cvičila v používání nové hůlky, kterou pro ni vyrobil pan Ollivander. Zdálo se také, že se spřátelila s Deanem. Není známo, co dělala, když Harry, Ron a Hermiona odešli s cílem proniknout ke Gringottovým, ale v květnu se vrátila do Bradavic, hned poté, co jí dal Neville vědět, že se do Bradavic vrátilo celé trio. Brumbálova armáda byla sjednocena a připravena bojovat. Bitva o Bradavice Lenka:'' "Na tvém místě bych si přála mít trochu klidu a míru."'' Harry: ''"Co bych za to dal."'' Lenka: ''Tak já je všechny zaměstnám. Použij svůj plášť... Podívejte se, to je blávolivý sekáč!"'' Když se trio zeptalo havraspárských členů B.A. jestli neznají nějaký artefakt, který patřil Roweně z Havraspáru, Lenka si vzpomněla na její ztracený diadém. Vzala Harryho do havraspárské společenské místnosti, aby se dostali dovnitř, na hádanku, "Co bylo dřív, fénix nebo oheň?" ''odpověděla ''"Kruh nemá začátek" ''a ukázala Harrymu repliku diadému. Omráčila Alectu Carrowovou, která tu na ně z rozkazu Lorda Voldemorta čekala. Později se Lenka připojila k bitvě. V jedné chvíli pomohla, spolu s Erniem Macmillanem a Seamusem Finniganem, triu odehnat mozkomory. Povzbudila Harryho aby si vzpomněl na něco hezkého a když se mu konečně podařilo vykouzlit svého patrona, zahnal všechny zbývající mozkomory pryč. Lenka a ostatní se znovu vrátili do bitvy. Později, na samém sklonku bitvy, bojovala proti Bellatrix Lestrangeové po boku Hermiony a Ginny. Když se Bellatrix málem podařilo zasáhnout Ginny vražednou kletbou, vstoupila do potyčky Molly Weasleyová a Bellatrix zabila. Lenka byla svědkem Voldemortovy konečné porážky a byla mezi prvními, kdo gratuloval Harrymu. O chvíli později od Harryho odpoutala pozornost, aby Harrymu, Ronovi a Hermioně pomohla v tichosti odejít od veselí z výhry a mohli si na chvíli od všeho oddechnout. Pozdější život (1998-2014) ''"Lenka se stala velmi slavnou kouzelnickou přírodovědkyní, která objevila a klasifikovala mnoho nových druhů zvířat (i když se jí, bohužel, nikdy nepodařilo najít muchlorohého chropotala a musela tedy akceptovat, že si ho její otec nejspíš vymyslel)." ''- JKR Poté, co dokončila školu, se Lenka stala slavnou kouzelnickou přírodovědkyní, procestovala svět a hledala zvláštní bytosti. Objevila a klasifikovala spoustu druhů, se kterými se předtím nikdo nesetkal, ale nikdy se jí nepodařilo najít muchlorohého chropotala; musela se tedy smířit s tím, že jsou věci, které jednoduše neexistují. Harry a Ginny dali své dceři Lily, narozené v roce 2008 nebo 2009, prostřední jméno Lenka. Lenka se provdala za svého kolegu Rolfa Scamandera, vnuka autora knihy Fantastická zvířata a kde je najít Mloka Scamandera. Podle Rity Holoubkové měla na sobě Lenka svatební šaty vyrobené z duhy a flitrů a na hlavě tiáru ze sříbrných rohů jednorožců. Čtenáři pravidelné rubriky Rity Holoubkové v Denním věštci byly tyto její šaty zvoleny "nejohavnějším outfitem roku". Páru se narodila dvojčata, chlapci Lorcan a Lysander. Fyzický vzhled ''"Měla rozcuchané špinavě blonďaté vlasy, které jí splývaly až k pasu, velice světlé obočí a vystouplé oči, jejichž pohled byl trvale překvapený." V roce 1997 měla šestnáctiletá Lenka do pasu dlouhé, špinavě blonďaté vlasy, vykulené stříbřité oči, které se často zdály hluboce zasněné. Bylo známo, že svou hůlku si schovávala za svým levým uchem. Lenka měla osobitý smysl pro módu, která ale lidem většinou přišla bizarní. Často nosila zvláštní šperky, jako na příklad náhrdelník z korku od máslového ležáku, náušnice z řiditelných švestek a v roce 1996 pár Strašibrýlí. Lenka také nenosila boty, protože jí je spolužáci brali a schovávali. Při zápasech ve famfrpálu podporovala Lenka družstvo Nebelvíru proti všem kromě Havraspáru; svou podporu Nebelvíru dávala všem najevo tím, že nosila klobouk ve tvaru lva, který řval a při Havraspárských zápasech nosila klobouk s orlem třepetajícím křídly. Na Vánočním večírku profesora Křiklana v roce 1996 měla na sobě stříbřité šaty. Na svatbě Billa Weasleyho a Fleur Delacourové se oblékla do jasně žlutých šatů, jelikož věřila, že barvy slunce nosí na svatbách štěstí a ozdobila se slunečnicí, kterou měla ve vlasech. I přes její zvláštní svršky byla občas popisována jako "krásná". Osobnost a rysy "Lenka už zase dokazovala své umění říkat nahlas nepříjemné pravdy. Harry neznal nikoho, kdo by to uměl stejně dobře jako ona." Lenka byla nesmírně podivná dívka s klidnou povahou a mnoha excentrickými přesvědčeními a vlastnostmi. Byla naprostým nekonformistou; postrádala sebevědomí a neměla strach ukázat, kdo skutečně je.Lenka byla také inteligentní a neobvykle vnímavá; díky tomu byla zařazena do Havraspáru, kde "důvtipní a chápaví vždy najdou čest a slávu". Ačkoli si mnozí mysleli, že je Lenka bizarní, Harry, Hermiona, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Dean Thomas a Ollivander si ji nakonec velmi oblíbili. Její chování a hlas byly často vzdálené a zasněné a Lenka se často odvracela od konverzace, která se jí nezdála zajímavá; kdykoli si však někdo dělal srandu z jejího otce či z Jinotaje, jehož byl redaktorem, zasnění z jejího hlasu zmizelo a bylo nahrazeno ocelí (téměř tak ostrou jako má dvojsečný měč). Měla podivuhodnou schopnost způsobit, že se lidé v její přítomnosti cítili nepříjemně, díky její bezprostřední upřímnosti. Velice zřídka se zdála úzkostná či ve stresu, dokonce i za obtížných okolností, třeba když byla vězněna v sídle Malfoyových. Lenka byla velice dobrá v utěšování ostatních, například když utěšovala Harryho Pottera po smrti jeho kmotra, nebo když utěšovala svého spoluvězně, pana Ollivandera. Lenka byla často terčem posměchu a měla potíže s hledáním přátel. Ostatní studenti jí dali přezdívku "Střelenka" Láskorádová a dokonce jí kradli a schovávali věci. Ona se tím však nenechala vyvést z míry a rozhodla se být nekritická a přijmout lidi kolem sebe. Jednou na sebe prozradila, že nerada tančí, ale na Billově a Fleuřině svatbě si zatančila se svým otcem. Ve volném čase se Lenka věnovala umění; její dům byl naplněn věcmi, které kreslila. Byla velice věrná svým přátelům a Harryho podporovala i když byl stíhán Ministerstvem kouzel. Ron se nechal slyšet, že má daleko větší odvahu, než její otec, který byl v té době pod velikým tlakem. Během Bitvy o odbor záhad a Bitvy o Bradavice prokázala obdivuhodnou statečnost. Lenčina přesvědčení "Bystrozorové se podíleli na Rotfangově spiknutí, myslela jsem - tohle přece ví každý. Pokoušejí se zlikvidovat ministerstvo kouzel zevnitř, využívají k tomu černé magie v kombinaci se zánětem dásní." Lenka věřila mnoha věcem, kterým ostatní nevěřili. Vzhledem k jejímu sklonu věřit pověrám by pravděpodobně měla ráda Jasnovidectví. Poté, co dospěla, přijala, že některé věci zkrátka neexistují. * Zdá se, že věří všemu, co si přečte v Jinotaji, nejspíš proto, že ho píše její otec. * Že Sirius Black byl Stubby Boardman. * Že Rufus Brousek byl upír. * Že byli bystrozorové součástí Rotfangova spiknutí a snažili se zničit Ministerstvo kouzel pomocí temné magie a zánětu dásní. * Že byla Tutshillská tornáda (oblíbený famfrpálový tým) špičkou v lize díky kombinaci očarovaných košťat a mučení. * Že Kornelius Popletal nařídil skřítkům, aby se utopili nebo zavraždili různými způsoby, že měl armádu heliopatů a používal odbor záhad k vývoji strašlivých jedů, které podával každému, kdo s ním nesouhlasil. * Harrymu příběh o Voldemortově návratu. * Slyšela hlasy za závojem a věřila, že za ním stojí lidé, jen je prostě nelze vidět. * Že mrzimorský chytač Zachariáš Smith trpí pouštivým postižením. * Na měsíční žáby. * Muchlorohé chropotaly. * Heliopaty * Škrkny a mnoho dalších zvířat. Kouzelnické schopnosti a dovednosti Lenka se ukázala být dovednou a talentovanou čarodějkou. Ve čtrnácti letech dokázala vykouzlit fyzického patrona - velmi pokročilé kouzlo a důkaz toho, že má vynikající magické schopnosti. * Soubojnictví: I přes svůj mladý věk byla Lenka kompetentním protivníkem v souboji. Ve čtrnácti letech se zúčastnila a přežila Bitvu o odbor záhad s méně než pár zraněními. Z bitvy o astronomickou věž vyšla také bez významných zranění. Během bitvy o Bradavice bojovala proti nejsilnějšímu následovateli lorda Voldemorta, Bellatrix Lestrangeové, spolu s Hermionou a Ginny a skončila mezi těmi, kdo přežili. * Kouzla: Ve čtvrtém ročníku se Lenka naučila vykouzlit fyzického patrona, což je velice pokročilé kouzlo. Bere na sebe podobu zajíce. * Neverbální magie: Krátce před bitvou o Bradavice v roce 1998 Lenka doprovázela Harryho do Havraspárské věže, kde beze slov omráčila smrtijedku Alectu Carrowovou. Přesto, že přiznala, že to bylo poprvé, kdy toto kouzlo použila mimo procvičování, skutečnost, že jej efektivně použila neverbálně je svědectvím o tom, že je velice dovednou čarodějkou, jelikož neverbální kouzla jsou velice obtížná. * Péče o kouzelné tvory: Po vystudování se Lenka stala magizooložkou, kouzelnickou naturalistkou. * Kreativita: Lenka vytvořila klobouk ve tvaru lva, který po poklepání hůlkou realisticky řval. Také udělala klobouk s orlem mávajícím křídly. * Vedoucí dovednosti: V šestnácti letech vedla Lenka spolu s kamarády Ginny a Nevillem Brumbálovu armádu. Jejich vůdčí postavení bylo natolik účinné, že byla nakonec unesena ve snaze donutit odpor se vzdát. Později byla zachráněna Harrym a Ronem. Majetek * Hůlka: Lenčina první hůlka byla neznámé délky, dřeva i jádra.Tuto hůlku používala během studia v Bradavicích, dokud nebyla unesena a hůlka jí nebyla zabavena smrtijedy uprostřed jejího šestého ročníku. Její druhá hůlka je také neznámé délky, dřeva i jádra. Byla vyrobena Garrickem Ollivanderem na jaře roku 1998 poté, co byli oba zachráněni ze sídla Malfoyových. * Lví klobouk: Lenka vytvořila klobouk, který vypadal jako obyčejný špičatý klobouk s falešným vycpaným lvem. Když na něj poklepala hůlkou, vypustil extrémně realistický řev. Nosila ho, aby všem ukázala svou podporu Nebelvíru, kdykoli hráli proti zmijozelskému famfrpálovému týmu. * Orlí klobouk:Lenka nosila tento klobouk vždy, když hrál tým Havraspáru proti Nebelvíru. Na vrcholu klobouku seděl orel a mával křídly. * Šaty: Na Vánoční večírek Křikova klubu v roce 1996, na který ji pozval Harry Potter, si na sebe Lenka vzala stříbřité šaty. Také vlastnila jedny žluté šaty, které si vzala na svatbu Billa a Fleur v roce 1997. * Náušnice s křidélky: 'Jedna z položek na Lenčině seznamu ztracených věcí. Nejprve byla přesvědčená, že jí je ukradly a schovaly škrkny, ale nakonec si uvědomila, že to byli pouze její spolužáci. * 'Náušnice ve tvaru stříbrných hvězd: Tyto náušnice si na sebe Lenka vzala na Vánoční večírek Křikova klubu v roce 1996 spolu se svými stříbřitými šaty. * Náušnice ve tvaru řiditelných švestek: Lenka nosila tyto náušnice v roce 1995 a vyjadřovala jimi to, že věří Harrymu. * Náramek se zajícem: Lenka vlastnila náramek vyrobený ze zlata a zdobený malým přívěskem ve tvaru zajíce, připomínajícím jejího patrona. * Vzorované boty: Lenka měla pár bot značky Converse, které vypadaly, jako by na nich byl vzor jahod. Stejně jako všechny její ostatní boty, i tyto jí někdo ze spolužáků ukradl a schoval. Právě z tohoto důvodu musela téměř celý čtvrtý ročník chodit bosa. * Purpurový brk: Ve školním roce 1995-1996 vlastnila Lenka brk purpurové barvy, byl jí ale také odcizen spolužáky. Byl vyroben z péra datla. * Náhrdelník s korkem od máslového ležáku: Tento náhrdelník nosila během školního roku, protože věřila, že odhání škrkny. Spoustě studentů přišlo právě z tohoto důvodu Lenčino chování podivné. * Broučí prsten: Tento prsten nosila Lenka v roce 1995 a pravděpodobně i dříve. * Bubble Bow Booster: Lenka vlastnila celou sadu, která byla ještě v původním obalu, někdo jí ji ale vzal a ukryl během školního roku 1995-1996. * Samopočítací inkoust: Jednalo se o typ inkoustu, který pravděpodobně pomáhal řešit matematické úkony. Lenka vlastnila jednu lavičku tyrkysového samopočítacího inkoustu, ale někdo jí jej vzal a schoval během jejího čtvrtého ročníku. * Mince členů Brumbálovy armády: Lenka vlastnila jednu z těchto mincí. * Jednoduchá kouzla ke zmatení mudlů: Lence patřila jedna kopie této knihy napsané Luca Carusou, ale ve školním roce 1995-1996 jí byla ukradena. * Strašibrýle: Lenka vlastnila a nosila jeden pár strašibrýlí''' v roce 1996. Byly velké a barevné a byly zdarma u jednoho z vydání Jinotaje v roce 1996. Vztahy Rodina "Unesli moji Lenku, kvůli tomu, co jsem psal. Unesli moji Lenku a já nevím, kde je, co s ní udělali. Snad by mi ji ale vrátili, kdybych - kdybych pomohl; Musím zachránit Lenku. Nechci ji ztratit. Nesmíte odejít." ''- promluva Xenophilia Láskoráda k Harrymu, Ronovi a Hermioně Po smrti její matky, kdy bylo Lence pouhých 9 let, byla vychovávána pouze otcem. Byla jejich jediné dítě a byli si velice blízcí. Xenophilius vedl svou dceru k tomu, aby věřila jeho neobvyklým přesvědčením a rádi spolu na dovolených pátrali po kouzelných stvořeních jako například po muchlorohém chropotalovi ve Švédsku. Lenka věřila všemu co její otec v Jinotaji napsal a bránila ho, když Hermiona Grangerová řekla, že "''Jinotaj ''tiskne samé ''žvásty". Když byla Lenka v roce 1997 unesena Smrtijedy, aby donutili Xenophilia přestat v Jinotaji oponovat Voldemortem kontrolovanému Ministerstvu kouzel, byl její otec bez sebe. Byl natolik zoufalý, že nakonec přestal podporovat Harryho Pottera a pokusil se jeho, Hermionu Grangerovou i Ronalda Weasleyho předat Smrtijedům výměnou za Lenčino bezpečí. Poté, co se mu toto nepodařilo, byl zatčen Smrtijedy Selwynem a Traversem. Lenka se nakonec seznámila s Rolfem Scamanderem, vnukem slavného Mloka Scamandera a jeho ženy Pompertiny. Rolf se stal jejím manželem a tito dva zplodili dvojčata Lorcana a Lysandera. Harry Potter '''Lenka: "Čeká se od tebe, že budeš mít úžasnější kamarády, než jsme my." Harry Potter: "Vy ''jste úžasní. Nikdo z nich nebyl na ministerstvu. Nebojovali spolu se mnou"'' Lenka: "To je od tebe moc hezké, že to říkáš." Když se Harry poprvé setkal s Lenkou v roce 1995, zdála se mu poměrně zvláštní, byl ale vděčný, že byla jedním z mála lidí, kteří věřili jeho příběhu o návratu lorda Voldemorta, a soucítil s ní kvůli smrti její matky a tomu, že byla stejným vyvržencem, jako on. Po bitvě na odboru záhad spolu probírali Siriusovu smrt a možnosti posmrtného života a Harry "zjišťoval, že ta strašlivá tíha, která mu leží v žaludku, se snad přece jen stala o něco lehčí." Na začátku dalšího školního roku se zachoval poněkud chladně, když Romilda Vaneová poznamenala, že Lenka a Neville Longbottom nestojí za to, aby s nimi trávil čas; byla to veliká změna oproti minulému školnímu roku, kdy se před svou platonickou láskou Cho Changovou styděl za to, že ho vidí v Lenčině společnosti. V roce 1996 pozval Harry Lenku, aby se s ním účastnila Vánočního večírku Křikova klubu, na který šli jako kamarádi. Harry byl jedním z Lenčiných přátel, jejichž portrét nakreslila a pověsila si na strop ve svém pokoji. Když si vzal Harry mnoholičný lektvar, aby vypadal jako Barney na svatbě Billa Weasleyho a Fleur Delacourové, poznala ho Lenka už jen díky výrazu jeho tváře. Chvíli před tím, než se šel Harry obětovat během bitvy o Bradavice, zjistil, že Lenka patří mezi jeho nejbližší přátele, na které se šel ještě jednou naposledy podívat. Poté, co porazil lorda Voldemorta, vycítila Lenka, že by se Harry potřeboval v tichosti vytratit z povítězného mumraje, a tak všechny rozptýlila, aby mohl s Ronem a Hermionou nepozorovaně odejít. V pozdějších letech s Lenkou zůstali blízkými přáteli. On a Ginny dali své dceři prostřední jméno „Lenka“ právě na její počest. Je také velice pravděpodobné, že se Harry spřátelil i s jejím manželem a dvojčaty. Hermiona Grangerová "Lenka mi o vás obšírně vyprávěla, slečno. Podle toho, co říkala, vám neschází jistá inteligence, jste ale zoufale omezená. Úzkoprsá a přízemní." ''- Xenophilius Láskorád První setkání Lenky a Hermiony nedopadlo nijak dobře, vzhledem k tomu, že Hermiona mluvila o Jinotaji, jako o plátku, který píše samé ''„žvásty“, a nevěděla, že je Lenčin otec jeho editorem. Zpočátku ji frustrovala Lenčina víra ve věci bez jasných logických důvodů nebo důkazů. Pozvala však Lenku aby se přidala k Brumbálově armádě a staly se přáteli. Hermionin názor na Lenku se ještě zlepšil poté, co prokázala svou loajalitu a statečnost tím, že se zúčastnila bitvy na odboru záhad, protože uznala, že ona a Lenka mají zkrátka jen odlišný pohled na svět. V následujícím školním roce utěšovala Lenka Hermionu poté, co se s pláčem schovala na dámských zachodcích po hádce s Ronem Weasleyem. Na svatbě Billa Weasleyho a Fleur Delacourové se Hermiona pokusila Rona nakopnout za to, že si Lenku dobíral a později ji bránila znovu, tentokrát před urážkami Phinease Nigelluse Blacka. Hermiona byla mezi portréty, které si Lenka nakreslila na strop svého pokoje, obklopena slůvky „přátelé“. Když se Lenčin otec v roce 1998 pokusil předat ji, Harryho a Rona smrtijedům výměnou za Lenčino bezpečí, připravila Hemiona jejich útěk tak, aby smrtijedi Harryho zahlédli a neublížili tak Lence ani jejímu otci. Lenka s Hermionou spolu také bojovaly v bitvě o astronomickou věž a v bitvě o Bradavice, kde ona, Seamus Finnigan a Ernie Macmillan zachránili Hermionu, Harryho a Rona před mozkomory. Během poslední fáze této bitvy bojovaly společně Lenka, Hermiona a Ginny Weasleyová proti Bellatrix Lestrangeové, Voldemortově nejmocnější Smrtijedce. Obě dívky, Hermiona i Lenka, válku přežily, a můžeme předpokládat, že zůstaly velmi dobrými přáteli i v pozdějších letech. Lenka byla nejspíš jednou z Hermioniných nejbližších dívčích přátel (spolu s Ginny), jelikož během jejích školních let byla nejčastěji viděna ve společnosti těchto dívek. Ron Weasley "Někdy vede hrozně legrační řeči, že? Umí být ale taky dost hrubý. Toho jsem si loni všimla." - Lenka mluvící o Ronovi v roce 1996 Na začátku své známosti si Ron Weasley o Lence myslel, že je divná, neměl žádný zájem na tom, ji více poznat a občas o ní mluvil jako o "Střelence". Lence přišel naopak Ron velmi zábavný, ale poměrně necitlivý ve svých vztazích. Ron začal mít postupem času Lenku rád a označoval ji za svou dobrou kamarádku poté, co ji lépe poznal díky Brumbálově armádě a také díky tomu, že byla jedna z těch, co triu pomáhali ve snaze zachránit Siriuse Blacka během bitvy na odboru záhad. Velmi se mu líbilo její komentování famfrpálových zápasů v roce 1996 a měl vysoké mínění o její statečnosti. Na svatbě jeho bratra Billa byl pobaven jejím chováním a poznamenal, že "nikdy nezklame". Nicméně, stále mu dělalo radost Lenku popichovat a posmívat se jejím neobvyklým přesvědčením. Ron s Lenkou také bojoval v bitvě o astronomickou věž a v bitvě o Bradavice, kde ona, Seamus Finnigan a Ernie Macmillan zachránili Rona, Harryho a Hermionu před mozkomory. Ron i Lenka přežili válku a jako dobří přátelé zůstali v kontaktu i v dospělosti. Ginny Weasleyová "Smith se dost nevybíravě vyjadřoval o Nebelvíru a teď ho to pravděpodobně mrzí, když proti nim hraje - no podívejte, právě přišel o Camrál, sebrala mu ho Ginny. Tu mám docela ráda, je moc fajn..." - Lenka Láskorádová komentující famfrpál Lenka a Ginny Weasleyová chodily v Bradavicích do stejného ročníku, ale do jiných kolejí; Ginny byla v Nebelvíru a Lenka v Havraspáru. Zdálo se, že přijde Ginny Lenka v celku zvláštní, jelikož poprvé se o ní zmínila jako o "Střelence Láskorádové". Ty dvě se ale přátelily, což dokázala Ginny už jen tím, že v roce 1995 zavedla Harryho Pottera a Nevilla Longbottoma na cestě do Bradavic do jejího kupé a přátelsky si povídaly. Lenka se stala jednou Ginnyiných nejlepších kamarádek díky Brumbálově armádě a Ginny dokonce začala ostatním domlouvat, aby Lence neříkali "Střelenka", což také vedlo k tomu, že o ní Lenka při komentování famfrpálových zápasů mluvila jako o milé dívce, kterou má ráda. Společně s Nevillem vedly Lenka a Ginny znovu zbudovanou Brumbálovu armádu během doby, kdy byly Bradavice pod kontrolou lorda Voldemorta. Ginny byla také na jednom z pěti portrétů - společně s Harrym, Ronem, Hermionou a Nevillem - které Lenka namalovala a pověsila ve svém pokoji, se slovy "přátelé", spojujícími je všechny dohromady a napsanými zlatým inkoustem. Ginny a Harry Potter pojmenovali svou dceru po Lence. Neville Longbottom Lenka se s Nevillem Longbottomem, nebelvírským studentem, poprvé setkala při cestě do Bradavic v roce 1995. Nevillovi přišla Lenka poněkud "zvláštní", kvůli její víře v existenci podivných, mýtických stvoření, kvůli tomu, že četla časopisy vzhůru nohama a že nosila náušnice, co vypadaly jako ředkvičky. Lenka, stejně jako Harry i Neville, byla schopna vidět testrály - všichni tři totiž už viděli někoho zemřít. Neville bojoval po Lenčině boku v bitvě na odboru záhad, v bitvě o astronomickou věž i v bitvě o Bradavice. V určitém momentě se stali velmi blízkými přáteli. Během Lenčina šestého ročníku v Bradavicích vedli spolu s Nevillem a Ginny znovuspojenou Brumbálovu armádu a snažili se o co největší odpor vůči sourozencům Carrowovým. Brumbálova armáda "Já ty schůzky taky měla ráda,... bylo to jako mít kamarády." Poté, co byli Lenka s Deanem Thomasem zachráněni ze sídla Malfoyových v roce 1998, se velmi spřátelili v Lasturové vile. Dean nebyl příliš nakloněn některým věcem, které Lenka občas říkala, ale nevysmíval se jí kvůli nim, a byl dokonce viděn, jak jí těsně před bitvou o Bradavice pomáhal. Sblížila se i s dalšími členy Brumbálovy armády, třeba se Seamusem Finniganem a Ernie Macmillanem, po jejichž boku bojovala během bitvy o Bradavice. Lenka se setkala i s dalšími členy B.A.; mezi nimi byli například Padma Patilová, Cho Changová, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner a Marietta Edgecombeová z její koleje (z nichž všichni kromě Marietty bojovali v bitvě o Bradavice), Hannah Abbottová, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bonesová a Zachariáš Smith z Mrzimoru (je pravděpodobné, že všichni kromě Zachariáše bojovali v bitvě o Bradavice) a Fred a George Weasleyovi, Angelina Johnsonová, Katie Bellová, Levandule Brownová, Alice Spinnetová, Lee Jordan, Parvati Patilová, Padmino dvojče a Colin a Dennis Creeveyovi z Nebelvíru. Fred, Levandule a Colin byli zabiti během bitvy o Bradavice. Další přátelství Lenka si oblíbila domácího skřítka Dobbyho, který ji přišel zachránit ze sídla Malfoyových. Poté, co byl zabit Bellatrix Lestrangeovou, zavřela Lenka jeho oči, aby "vypadal, jako by spal". Během jeho pohřbu také pronesla pár slov. Lenka se také během svého věznění v sídle Malfoyových setkala s Garrickem Ollivanderem, výrobcem hůlek. Utěšovala ho a dodávala mu odvahu. Poté, co společně uprchli, Ollivander, který si Lenku celkem oblíbil, jí vyrobil novou hůlku. Setkala se i s Billem Weasleym a Fleur Delacourovou a nějakou dobu pobývala v jejich domě, Lasturové vile. Vilu opustila až ve chvíli, kdy šli společně s Deanem, Billem a Fleur bojovat v bitvě o Bradavice. O Rubeusi Hagridovi si myslela, že není moc dobrý učitel a říkala, že si žáci Havraspáru myslí, že je tak trochu pro smích. Sama tedy preferovala profesorku Červotočkovou. Je možné, že svůj názor změnila v průběhu školního roku 1997-1998, kdy oba stáli v opozici proti režimu Smrtijedů v Bradavicích. Etymologie * Luna (Lenčino jméno v originále) znamená "Měsíc" v latině (stejně jako v italštině, ruštině, španělštině, blharštině a rumunštině). Lidé věřili, že měsíc způsobuje bláznovství, což může být důvodem, proč je taková, jaká je. Její přezdívka "Loony" (česky Střelenka) také odkazuje na měsíc a jeho vazby na šílenství, neboť je zkratkou pro "lunatic" (šílenec) * Lovegood (Láskorád) je skutečné příjmení a složené slovo. * Pro efekt, je Lenčino jméno, jako mnohé další, aliterativní (L'''enka '''Láskorádová/ 'L'una 'L'ovegood) "Za scénou" * Lenka je jediná z Harryho nejbližších přátel, co není v Nebelveríru. * Harry pojmenoval svou dceru po Lence, Lily Lenka. Lenka je tedy jedinou stále žijící osobou, po které byly pojmenovány jeho děti. * Náušnice z řiditelných švestek, které Lenka nosila ve filmu Harry Potter a Fénixův řád, si vyrobila sama Evanna Lynch, stejně tak jako náramek, který nosila ve filmu Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve. * Kapitola 10 v knize Harry Potter a Fénixův řád, je první kapitolou, ve které se Lenka objevila a nese název "Lenka Láskorádová". * Ve filmové adaptaci knihy Harry Potter a Fénixův řád, je to Hermiona Grangerová, kdo představí Lenku svým přátelům místo Ginny Weasleyové, přestože knihy tvrdí, že Hermiona se s Lenkou nikdy dřív nesetkala. * Lenka byla poslední osobou, o které víme, že komentovala Bradavický famfrpálový zápas. Komentátor finálového zápasu nebyl zmíněn. * V knize Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve ''osvobodí Harryho z Bradavického expresu Nyphadora Tonksová poté, co na něho Draco Malfoy použil kletbu úplného spoutání. Ve filmové verzi ale zachrání Harryho Lenka, která díky svým Strašibrýlím viděla strachopudy, kteří mu létali kolem hlavy, a upozornili ji tím na to, že se tam Harry skrývá pod pláštěm. * V knize ''Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve si Hermiona všimne, že Harry nalil Ronovi před famfrpálovým zápasem něco do pití, ve filmové verzi si toho všimne Lenka a myslí si, že mu tam dal tonic (posilující lék). * Podle filmové adaptace Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve je Lenka náměsíčná a chodí proto spát v botách. *Říkalo se, že Lenčin otec je Severus Snape a že Lenka nakonec skončí s Nevillem Longbottomem. Obě tyto fámy byly falešné. Nicméně, ve filmu Harry Potter a relikvie smrti: Část 2 se Neville přiznal Harrymu a Ginny, že je do Lenky zblázněný. Později byli viděni, jak sedí vedle sebe na ošetřovně. Matthew Lewis (herec, ztvárňující Nevilla) řekl, že se jednalo o pouhý "letní flirt" před tím, než se Neville oženil s Hannah Abbottovou a Lenka si vzala Rolfa Scamandera. *Lenka i Neville mají oba složená příjmení. Láska a dobro pro Lenku a long (dlouhý) a bottom (dno, spodek,..) pro Nevilla. *Ve filmu Harry Potter a relikvie smrti: Část 2 to vypadá, že má Lenka velmi blízký vztah s Helenou z Havraspáru, která znala přesnou pozici schovaného Havraspárského diadému. *Evanna Lynch, která hraje postavu Lenky Láskorádové ve filmové sérii, pojmenovala své kočky po postavách z Harryho Pottera: má kočku, která se jmenuje Lenka a jednu, která se jmenuje Brumbál. Měla také jednu, která se jmenovala Křivonožka, ta už ale zemřela. *Ve vystřižené scéně z filmu Harry Potter a relikvie smrti: Část 2 Lenka opouští Lasturovou vilu, aby se vrátila do Bradavic. Harry jí říká, že už nejsou to, co bývaly, na což Lenka odpovídá: "To ani já." Je to poukázání na to, že Lenka v průběhu války získala zralejší a realističtější pohled na svět. *O roli Lenky se ucházely také Scarlett Byrne, známá irská herečka Saoirse Ronan a hvězda filmu Temný rytíř povstal Juno Temple. *Ve filmu Harry Potter a relikvie smrti: Část 2 Lenka neukázala Harrymu havraspárskou společenskou místnost, místo toho jej okřikla, kvůli jeho neochotě poslechnout si její návrhy ohledně nalezení diadému Roweny z Havraspáru. *Varianta Lenky je k dispozici ve "Stahovatelných balíčcích postav" DLC pro LEGO Harry Potter: Roky 5-7. Tato varianta se jmenuje "Lenka (Lví hlava)", protože znázorňuje Lenku s jejím kloboukem ve tvaru lva. *Ve druhé části posledního filmu není vidět, že Lenka bojovala proti Bellatrix Lestrangeové spolu s Hermionou Grangerovou a Ginny Weasleyovou, můžeme ji ale vidět během boje proti dvěma Smrtijedům spolu s neznámým studentem za Bellatrix, která právě bojuje s Molly Weasleyovou. *IGN uvedli Lenku Láskorádovou jako 12. nejlepší Harry Potter postavu s tím, že její "praštěnost" je to, z čeho u ní máme potěšení. *Magazín Empire uvedl Lenku jako 10. nejoblíbenější postavu v článku "25 nejlepších postav z Harryho Pottera. *Zpočátku mělo být Lenčino jméno "Lily Moon" (Moon-měsíc), ale Rowlingová jej nakonec změnila. *Lenka je jediným známým členem rodiny Láskorádových, jehož jméno nemá řecký původ, nýbrž latinský. *Evanna Lynch pronesla, že považuje Lenku za vegetariánku, protože věřila, že by se Lenka necítila morálně správně, kdyby jedla zvířata, která trpěla. Nicméně, Lenka jedla masová jídla v knihách. Autorův komentář J.K. Rowlingová řekla, že ji samotnou postava Lenky překvapila, bylo ale velmi zábavné ji psát a velmi kontrastovala s Hermionou Grangerovou: "Je v mnoha ohledech velmi zvláštní, ale hlavně je to anti-Hermiona. Hermiona je velmi logická a neflexibilní a Lenka je naopak schopna uvěřit deseti nemožným věcem ještě před snídaní." Rowlingová označila Lenku za jednu ze svých nejoblíbenějších postav. Společně s Harrym, Hermionou, Ginny, Nevillem a Dracem je Lenka součástí "velké sedmičky" postav, které Rowlingová považuje za nejdůležitější postavy série. Byla také velmi potěšena obsazením Evanny Lynch hrající Lenku a řekla, že je "perfektní". Lenka ve filmech Evanna Lynch hraje Lenku ve filmech a jelikož je Evanna irka, má Lenka lehce irský akcent. Ve filmu se Harry setká s Lenkou na školních pozemcích a je mu představena Hermionou místo Ginny. Ve filmu bylo vidět, že Lenčiným patronem je zajíc, což bylo nakonec potvrzeno i v knize Harry Potter a relikvie smrti. Lenka je neustále viděna, jak chodí bosa, protože jí ostatní studenti poschovávali boty. Nav íc se zdá, že má Lenka velmi ráda pudink. Seznámila také Harryho s testrály; nabídla mladému testrálovi jablko, které odmítl a místo toho si počkal, až mu dá kousek syrového masa. Její korkový náhrdelník sestává pouze z jednoho korku od máslového ležáku a nosí ho jako prevenci proti škrknám. Během bitvy na ministerstvu, byla místo toho, aby skončila v bezvědomí, zasažena smrtijedem do úst. Když Ginny použila kouzlo, kvůli kterému začaly padat všechny police i s věštbami na zem, byla Lenka natolik zaujata světlem, které vydávaly, že zůstala stát na místě, ale Neville ji zachránil. Spolu s ostatními Harryho společníky se stane rukojmím smrtijedů, zachrání je ale nakonec příchod členů Fénixova řádu (Siriuse, Remuse, Tonksové, Kingsleyho a Pošuka). Ve filmové adaptaci knihy Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve říká, že je často náměsíčná a nosí proto boty i když jde spát. Lynch byla velkou fanynkou celé série už předtím, než byla obsazena. Poté, co se s herečkou setkala J.K. Rowling, řekla režisérovi jedinou věc: "Perfektní." Kategorie:Havraspárští Kategorie:Brumbálova armáda